Getting To Know You
by cheethos
Summary: Daughter and niece opens up. Why? Read and find out.
1. Elizabeth Isels

**Getting To Know You**

**SURPRISE**: yes, surprise! Cuz I know I owe you all big time for not updating well enough and I was working on this first rather than my Me & You Just Us Two series I give you... *pause for the drum roll* Getting To Know You *taadaaah*. This is my Holiday present for you all. Let us all know their deepest darkest secret.. Meeeehihihi *evil grin*

**Warning**: you are about to read a writer's attempt shit. An attempt to create more ideal character to feed her desires for the hottest tv show Rizzoli & Isles. The imagination cannot be controlled so... Here is some effin shit.

The characters are unfortunately beyond my ownership but surprises are likable.

* * *

><p><strong>Elizabeth Isles<strong>

Hello, how do you do? I do hope you are well.

My name is Elizabeth Constance Isels, I just turned 22 last December 3. I am currently working in Boston Police Department. They hired me as their Assistant Medical Examiner, I work for ma mère ( my mother ) she is Dr. Maura Constance Isles. Yes, I know what you are thinking. You must be thinking that I followed the footsteps of my mother dear well.. You could say that as a yes because I wanted for my mother to be proud of me. And no because it is far from my reality for my mother to be proud on whatever I will become. By the way in case you are wondering I am adopted like her. When I was a toddler I ask her with my puppy dog eyes why she adopted me, she simply said that.. "I would rather provide a home that was lost and give love that was not fulfilled" well I do know and think that was her exact words since I have a good memory.

Most of my childhood were spent with my mémé and pépé (grandmother and grandfather) they taught me well. Yes, my childhood with my little chemistry set plus my oversized lab gown and of course books. Lots and lots of textbooks. You might be wondering if I was spoiled by my grandma and grandpa, well you are correct but I am no brat. They practically give anything I ask specially grandma but my mother does not tolerate me, if I ask for something there should be something excellent and successful that I have done first before I could ask her for anything. No wonder why she sent me to that French boarding school.

Despite that my grandparents are always at my side, I question them why is ma mère was not around more often than they are. I question them if she does love me at all why is she not around most of the holidays? I question them if she really wanted me to be her daughter why does she have to be working all the time and not spending enough time with me? If she really cared about me why does she always appear almost at the end of my ballet and piano recitals? And why isn't she amused like most of my mentors in school when I won the first place in every Science Contest that was held? I had so many questions for them, so I figured I should take things on my own hands and look for answers. But due to my lack of social skills, I find it difficult to talk to her so I just gave in. If she really does want me, she'll reach out. Oh bloody! I used it again, 'if' I hate it.

Speaking of taking things on my own hands, what I really mean was running away. Yes, I did run away from her, from everything. I was turning 16 at that moment, that same day I got my tattoo with my dear friend named Joyce. My beloved Joyce. She helped me through a lot of things and as far as I remember all good things has its end, let us just say that... Even though our relationship was in good shape still our veracity towards life differs from one another.

I kept in touch with my mémé and pépé. They were in my graduation when I finished in Med. school, actually they were so proud of me that I graduated early and with flying colors so I ask them if they could accompany me to ma mère thinking she would be proud as well.

I had butterflies in my tummy the whole flight to Boston and had angry birds in my tummy when I step on the porch of ma mère house. I remembered seeing her in her well decorated living room watching with her flat screen television sipping a glass of merlot, I am sure that was a merlot. Sorry to disappoint but, I chickened out as I near my knuckles to knock. My mémé and pépé were just watching from the rental car as I made my way to them. They understood that I just couldn't face her yet.

So by the time I was 20 I took a short course in Paris to be a fashion designer. Yes, I design clothes, gorgeous dresses I must say. Sad to say that I did it for my mom... Again. I remember her walking back and forth in her heavenly walk in closet filled with designer labeled clothing. When I was really little, sometimes I sneak to her closet and pretend that I am all grown woman like her and would try her jewelries not to mention her shoe collection as well.

I have a clothing boutique named Isles Designs. We are very well known in Paris. People say I should expand and go out of our comfort zone and take Isles Designs on a new whole level. I refused, not that my partners and I cannot handle the challenge it's just that I feel it is not enough for my mother's expectations and fashion sense. Not until I moved back to Boston, there I have decided that Isles Designs should also be known in the States. And when I make clothes I prefer Jaste's body type she is practically a walking manikin, I somehow envy her musculature and beauty.

I have a lovely home at Boston where only homo sapien occupied was me with my loving wild lives Homer and Louis. A 3 bedroom house with a very spacious backyard for me to sun bathe and plant flowers. 1 room is my bedroom of course with my heavenly closet the other is a spare room which is I am still renovating, lastly is my favorite room in my home. This is where I could be myself with no worries of what so ever, no worries of judgmental beings that I am aware of nor any mother that is very hard to be pleased. Well I would like to keep that room private.

I love reading books specially literatures, classics.. Ooh! Shakespeare's sonnets! I love him! Despite the fact that if ever he is still alive, on my own opinion he would be the hottest, sweetest playboy one can encounter. I mean really! His sonnet#18 was my all time favorite.

_Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?_  
><em>Thou art more lovely and more temperate:<em>  
><em>Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,<em>  
><em>And summer's lease hath all too short a date:<em>  
><em>Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,<em>  
><em>And often is his gold complexion dimm'd,<em>  
><em>And every fair from fair sometime declines,<em>  
><em>By chance, or nature's changing course untrimm'd:<em>  
><em>But thy eternal summer shall not fade,<em>  
><em>Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow'st,<em>  
><em>Nor shall death brag thou wander'st in his shade,<em>  
><em>When in eternal lines to time thou grow'st,<em>  
><em>So long as men can breathe, or eyes can see,<em>  
><em>So long lives this, and this gives life to thee.<em>

Sorry I just have to recite it. It overwhelms me that a love can be so unconditional and tragic at the same time. It is so hard to believe that I read such romantic poems and literature yet here I am, not believing them. Why? To start, because I am a very literal person. I approach things in logical way that I have theories to further prove my hypothesis I experiment. Due to that attitude I can be so socially awkward that I just say something or just drop a bombshell to anyone. Yes, me and my uncontrollable mouth. I should have a filter. But I do have emotions I just don't act on them if it is not necessary. So now you understand why my dating or relationship records are high in number but short span. I don't want to miss the 'fun'.

If I rule my life, specially my mind with emotions or I get so overwhelmed and I feel so much emotions at the same time my body tends to break down like I hyperventilate, if I feel too much crap going on sometimes I even puke that's how worst I am with emotions. I expecting the worst if ever I fall in love... Again. Once in a blue moon. Sometimes I do think that I am a psycho, I know the emotions, I could express it but I just don't want to feel it. Please do not judge, I am weird I know.

Well.. I think that's it then. Oh! Fashion is my passion, and I love food more than I love people. Food won't argue nor judge not even disappoint you. A very good company I must say.

Toodles!


	2. Jaste Rizzoli

**Getting To Know You**

**Jaste Rizzoli**

**I BEG YOU**: okay here's the deal with Jaste I got f*cked up with Jaste's age. I wanted her to be older than Elizabeth then I realized that, if I will make her older than Elizabeth and I wanted his pops to be Tommy and if Tommy is 31 years old on the show that will make him... What? 11 years old when he started to f*ck around so... Here is the deal... May I just make Tommy the eldest son of Mama Rizzoli here? Let's make Jane here be the middle and youngest would be Frankie? How's that sound for all? Really. I beg for your understanding I am no good with numbers. I flunked math by the way.

* * *

><p>Hey there!<p>

The name's Jaste Marie Rizzoli. A friendly warning for everyone, do not ever. I repeat. Do not ever call me Marie if you still want Mr. Sun shine on you. Seriously! No kidding! 23 in age will turn 24 soon. Of course. They say my daddy yow is Timothy Rizzoli you all know him as my aunt Jane and uncle Frankie's eldest brother Tommy and my mommy yow.. Well.. She said she is happy with her own family now so yeah. Whatever. I do not want to butt in. Still, she encourages me to be with them. I sorta like them. My half siblings are outrageous. That's what they say about my parents.. I say. I have nothing, no parents at all. I have lived independently and don't need anyone. I could manage by myself just fine.

So I spent my toddler days at the streets, playing around with boys. Mama Rizzoli practically drag me inside just not to get sun burn. As for holidays and family matters are still dense, though I love Christmas and Thanks Giving with the crazy Rizzoli clan still I can't hide with all the teasing of my cousines, not to mention the murmurs of some uncles and aunts that how pity they are for me. That my dad was a convict and my mom left me. My mother was from a really well off family. Though she is wealthy I didn't ask much, I just wait for her whatever she is willing to give me. She provided me money, food, a nanny and a house that was never a home. So yep, I pretty much grew up by myself and my nanny Fatima. She raised me along with Mama Rizzoli, she taught me a lot of things she said when she will leave I would thank her for the lessons I gained. And she was right, those were really useful. I am grateful for her. Well another person I am grateful to is my aunt Jane she always say that I shouldn't let awful things or pople get into my head and I'm awesome. Of course I believed her. She's my role model.

Geez, enough with the drama now okay? So moving forward. I Jaste Rizzoli is a swag! I got the moves like a Jagger. Yow Swagger! Imma Jagger! Yeah! Okay I'm cool and awesome what else do you want to know? Really? Okay okay, I get yah. I am caring, I care a lot. Especially to the people I love the most. I care about the people that helped me and made me who I am now. Strong and fierce. Com 'on with this hard solid 6 pack abs. Really! I am like a superhero! My name would be... Hmn.. Your hero! ;" yiie. Cheesy?

Okay one thing you should know, I am sweet fine, I am hopeless romantic. Maybe that is the effect being born on the 14th of Feb. all romance and some effin sh*t. I just hate that February is a single awareness month and I just dint get it how can someone born on Valentine's day be single? I mean really? But I am not desperate nor a flirt. Okay? I could be really romantic at times but I'm not that stupid with love. Wait, I am stupid when it comes with love. Who is not?

Well I know you won't expect this but... I like long walks along the shoreline, late night talks. Yes I know I am like a dreamy girl. Well you can't blame a girl for dreaming something romantic okay? The thing is, there are only a few guys who test their lucks on me. The last guy I dated called me a dyke well he went home with a black eye and I am not sorry for punching him. I mean really? You call me a dyke? You sure got balls eh!

Oh! I remember, 1 time this guy was hitting on me then I flashed my badge. He said "Oh what a nice surprise. A fine lady with balls" in my response with my best Rizzoli accent I said "No. Uh uh. I ain't got balls mah friend! Those delicate, extra sensitive tea bags? No. I got a vagina! That handles all the preasure and pounding that the balls are giving" yep I said that, in front of other cops at the Robber. I was never ashamed, actually I got their respects. From that night on I am one of the guys.

I am definitely a bi, but girls got my attention more than guys and I got an eye on one gal I mean lady. A really fine lady, Elizabeth. Okay I know, I got a really little crush on her. Geez I sounded like a school girl. Can't blame the woman is the package anyone is looking for. Smart. No, genius! Sexy, elegant, artistic... And.. Everything sweet and nice. *dreamy smile*

Sports is practically my life, the adrenaline is my fave part. How it kicks into me. I just mega love it. I just can't get enough of it. I don't mean to brag but I'm the best basketball and baseball player in my high school years. I was only at my sophomore year when I became the captain of our school's basketball team, you can guess what happened. Of course the seniors got really pissed at me cuz of my swag on the court. When I swag in the court, I mean play hard. Yep, I broke a couple of bone fingers, even my nose all in all I am very accident prone in the court and in the field. Oh and I play hockey too as well.

Enough with my sporty side, lemme introduce to you the girly me. Just zip it okay? Just between you and me. So to start, I said I play hockey right? I love the ice, how smooth can it be and slippery. It's all my excuse for being clumsy whenever I fell. The thing is, I am a figure skater, I know. I know. You can imagine me with those ruffled, glittery outfits but no, there's are not my style. Mine was simple less fancy cuz I can't afford those kind of stuff and I stoped figure skating cuz it cost me time, energy and money if course I didnt have lot of those, so yeah... It has to end.

Please don't be surprised if I also tell you that I am a dancer, be surprise what kind of a dancer I am. Nope, not hip hop. Eww no not ballet! Don't laugh ok. Ballroom dancer. Yes, you heard me and deal with it. How did I end up knowing a few ballroom dances? Well let's just say that Mama Rizzoli wanted to have a daughter or granddaughter to go ballroom lesson and Aunt Jane always had an excuse or bail on her. So the heat was on me. And please do not be surprise on how flexible I am. I am very flexible I can bend and flex even reach places that no can *slutty grin* kidding!

Ahmn.. I guess that was all. So take good care of yourselves. Eat healthy. Oh by the way I am an excellent cook *Rizzoli-charming-smile*

* * *

><p><strong>So...<strong> Okay, I am not really satisfied with how my encounter with Jaste turned out not to mention with Elizabeth, her life is full of drama. I think it needed a little bit of spice. Don't you think? Please let me know what you think or if yah have any question please do not hesitate like what Nike always says "Just do it" really lemme know okay? I am very glad to hear you out. To tell you the truth, I find it difficult to write this because from drama sad Elizabeth to happy swag Jaste, not easy. Enlighten the muse please.


End file.
